Comfort
by WritingRowlet
Summary: "I'm trying to say…take help, Green. You don't have to be strong and cocky all the time, y'know. It's not healthy and you end up trying to hide in your rival's stomach and probably break all his ribs." *Green has a fear of thunder storms. Red is there to help. Fluffy.* *Set in The Origin so I could do what I wanted heh* *Namelessshipping/Originalshipping*


**I have no clue how Pokemon money works.**

It started sprinkling once Red made it to Celadon City. The weather didn't appear to have plans of improvement, so the trainer thought it would be best to find somewhere to stay.

"Heya, Red," a voice came from behind.

Red rolled his eyes, "Would've thought you would stay in Lavender Town for the night, Green. Or was it too scary?" Red snickered. The day before they had met the ghost of a momma Marowak and Red had taken to teasing his rival for being afraid of her.

"Psh. I just couldn't let you get ahead of me!" Green wiped the water droplets that hit his cheeks off with the back of his hand. "Ugh, I'm gonna get a room before the weather gets worse," he said headed toward the hotel. Red fell into step beside him since the two were in need of the same thing.

Inside the hotel, they found out just how expensive one night would be… "WHAT?! 6,000 Poké!" Green yelled, slamming his head against the counter.

"Green, calm down," Red fussed, patting his rival's back. Then an idea popped into his head, "How much for a two-bed room?"

"Let me see…" the lady tapped away at her keyboard, "8,000 Poké," she answered.

Red nodded and looked to Green, "You pay half, I pay half?" he suggested.

Green nodded, "Better than nothing…" he mumbled as he looked out the window at the wind and rain that had picked up. They paid and got their room keys, headed up four floors to the room. Once inside they threw down their bags and kicked off their shoes. Red took the bed farther from the door at Green's insistence which was slightly strange. Red shrugged it off as just a Green thing.

Red opened the curtains to be greeted by heavier rain and what he could've sworn was hail. He sighed, flopping down in a spinning chair. "I hope it quits this in the morning, I have training to do," he mumbled, crossing his arms behind his head.

Green nodded, "You can train water types. They'd love it." He snickered at the image of Red trying to keep Golduck in one place during a rain shower.

"Only if Wartortle gets to play, too," Red laughed, kicking his sock clad feet up on the desk beside the TV.

Green rolled his eyes and took a menu from the nightstand. "Hey, I'm order pizza what d'ya like?" he asked.

"Same as always," Red started.

"Veggie White," they finished together. Green grinned, taking up the phone and ordering an extra-large with breadsticks.

"Extra Large?" Red chuckled.

"I'm hungry so shut up." Green blushed, looking away from the other boy and turning on the TV. They settled on some cartoon about rocks and space by the time delivery came. Green answered the door and took the pizza inside.

"That'll be 200 Poké," the delivery boy stated. Green pulled out his wallet just as Red did.

"I got it, Red," Green fussed.

"Then I got the tip," Red countered. They held glares for a few seconds before the pizza boy coughed to snap them out of it. Green paid for the food and Red shoved the tip money in the boy's hands with a smirk to Green.

They ate in relative peace, Red in the chair he claimed for his own and Green on his bed. The two had released Charmeleon and Wartortle to play and eat their scraps (which was probably not a good idea but oh well). The two pokemon had taken up Red's bed for a nap together, Charmeleon's tail just barely hanging off the bed to keep the room from setting on fire.

Soon enough, though, the heavy rain switched over to a thunderstorm. Red looked out the wall of windows when the sudden lightning filled the room with white light. Thunder followed shortly, letting out a loud rumble that lingered until the next flash of lightning. This cycle of nearly continuous lightning and thunder for a few minutes before evening up to about a 30 second delay between each lightning-thunder combo.

Red cringed at the visible bolts he could see, "Jeez, it's really bad out there…" he whistled at the next bolt. "Hey, Green, weren't you scared of thunder storms when we were little?" Red recalled, looking behind himself at the other boy with a teasing smirk.

"Uh-huh," was Green's answer. Something was off, Red noticed. Green's eyes, normally full of confidence and mischief, were now wide and…scared? Green's face took on a childish appearance and he refused to turn toward the windows. His hands were clutching the bed spread tightly to the point that his knuckles were visibly white. Then it clicked.

"Are you…are you still scared?" he asked, getting up and stepping closer.

"What do I look like? A five-year-old?" Green snapped. Lightning filled the room and sound of thunder made Green cringe.

"Honestly? Yes." Red sat on Green's bed and pushed himself farther back.

"What're you doing?" Green questioned, watching his rival closely.

"C'mon, Green. You're shaking, don't push me out…" Red pleaded, "Lemme help you, idiot." And with that came more lightning and louder than average thunder. Green finally broke, launching himself onto Red and taking the younger trainer by surprise. Red adjusted so he was laying against pillows and Green's head settled on his belly. Green's arms were wrapped tightly around Red's waist, still shaking from fear. Red crossed his legs over Green's and snaked a hand under Green's black shirt to rub small circles and twirl random patterns on his back as a distraction from the noise. The storm continued to hammer on. Green calmed some after a couple of minutes of comforting.

"I thought I could make it by myself…" he mumbled into Red's stomach, feeling absolutely wimpy and childish.

"You didn't have to, Green," Red fussed. He paused in rubbing Green's back to check outside. In the short time, though, Green grew impatient.

"Don't stop," he whined, swatting Red's arm and trying to make it move again. Red held back a snicker and started up the pattern-making again with his fingertips.

"Y'know, when I was little I was really afraid of the dark," Red started. He waited for a noise from Green to signal he was listening and for the thunder to subside. "I was too scared to sleep in my room and even being in my mom's room didn't help much…but she got me this stuffed Gengar and told me as long as I wanted to sleep, Gengar would keep monsters away. So like, he kinda helped me…Even now he's in my bag even though I'm not scared of the dark anymore…"

"What're you talking about?" Green mumbled.

"I'm trying to say…take help, Green. You don't have to be strong and cocky all the time, y'know. It's not healthy and you end up trying to hide in your rival's stomach and probably break all his ribs."

Green let up on the (accidental) death grip he had around Red, much to his relief. "Sorry…" he whispered, turning his head when he could see bolt of lightning strike a telephone wire.

"Why don't you tell me why you're scared?" Red suggested, sliding down some and uncrossing his cramping legs.

Green crawled up Red farther, mashing his head under Red's chin. "I dunno…ever since I was little I always imagined being struck or electrocuted by something that'd been struck or…finding someone dead or a pokemon hurt and not being able to help…" Green breathed in, squeezing his eyes closed. "And that sound should be illegal!" he whined as a quieter rumble sounded.

Red nodded, "I get it…" he whispered. He looked out the window and noticed the storm had mostly ended. He looked down at Green whose frightened expression had changed to a mostly calm one. Green wasn't shaking much anymore, which was good. "Looks like the storm's over…" Red stated, pulling his hand out from under Green's shirt. "I guess you want me up, eh?" Red put his arms at his sides, prepared to get up.

Green's heart skipped. He didn't want Red to leave! He kept his arms pinned Red, quickly thinking, "But what if it starts up again?"

Red raised an eyebrow, unsure of what his rival was doing. He eventually relaxed back against a pillow, bringing relief to Green. Said boy rolled off Red, laying beside him on his belly. Red shifted onto his side and stuck his hand back into Green's shirt to rub his back some more, figuring that was part of why he "needed" to stay. Green's expression softened at the comforting feeling. A lazy smile shown and he subtly scooted closer to Red.

Red smiled and chuckled, "You're such a dork, Green."

"Shut up, loser," Green groaned. His heavy eyelids soon pulled together and the trainer's breathing evened out with soft snores.

Red smiled, whispering, "That's why I love you." He pecked Green's forehead and could've sworn Green smiled at that.

 **So! For my first time writing these dorks, did I do OK?**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
